Hearty Appetite (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by Mari217
Summary: Steve comes home to find his wife and daughter enjoying their lunch.


_Sammy & Ilna - Thanks for making every day happier by being your wonderful selves._

_REAL McRollers and Readers - Love and hugs and thanks as always, from a thankfully warmer than last week New Jersey._

_To our new readers, welcome to the REAL World, where we promise they will ALWAYS be safe with us._

* * *

**Hearty Appetite**

**Sunday**

**McGarrett-Rollins Residence**

Stepping onto the deck, Steve bent to greet Cammie who nuzzled his cheek before returning to the comfy spot in her casa. He'd spent a large number of hours over the the last two days working with Willoughby and the rest of the Five-0 team to come up with a plan to bring down the smuggling operation. After spending a long day Saturday helping the team Steve insisted Catherine take the day off on Sunday to be with Angie. He promised to join them as quickly as he could. Luckily they'd managed to wrap up just before lunch. Seeing his swimsuit-clad wife and daughter eating lunch, a grin lit his face as he approached from behind Angie.

When he crouched down to greet her with, "How's Daddy's girl?" she lifted two very messy hands, each clutching shredded meat as she said, "Dada! Mmmm, ahh bah oh, see?"

He laughed out loud and tapped her nose with a finger. "Wow, you're _really_ enjoying your lunch, aren't you?"

Tasting the barbeque sauce that covered his little girl's face when he kissed her, he pulled out his phone and took several photos. Focusing first on the happy toddler then making sure to get a few that included his wife, he laughed again when Catherine said, "Steve!" and shook her head at him.

"What?" He was grinning broadly. "Do you seriously not expect me to take a picture of" … He waved a hand. "This?"

"Dada, hic-ter," Angie said as she reached to stuff another handful of food into her mouth.

"Ah, ah, smaller bites, please." Catherine took some meat out of her daughter's little fingers. "That's better," she said before then tearing a mouthful of barbecued meat from a rib on her own dish. Glancing up as she chewed, she smirked at her husband who was looking between her and Angie with a smile that made her want to kiss him. "I hope you're hungry." She lifted a spare rib from her plate and offered it as he pocketed his phone and took a seat next to their daughter on the large beach towel.

After leaning over to kiss Catherine he licked his lips. She also tasted of sauce. "Mmmm," he said and and lifted his brows.

"Mmmmm," Angie echoed.

"Sure you wanna share?" he asked even as he tore into the sauce-covered rib.

"I ordered two racks." She nodded towards the foil covered take-out tray on the bench at her right. Reaching over to pat his abs, she instructed, "So eat up, Commander."

"Eeee up!" their little girl said around a mouthful of food. As she deposited more sauce on herself by touching her own tummy, both parents chuckled and Steve nodded, unable to hide the pride in Angie's catching on and mimicking her mother's gesture.

"Brilliant, as usual," he noted before tearing into another rib. "What gave you the idea for ribs?"

"I saw a commercial that the new barbecue place on Kapiolani delivers." She smiled at how Steve's eyes fixed on her mouth as she licked the sauce from her fingers. Before grabbing another rib she shrugged. "I figured she was ready to try some, just maybe not indoors." She waved a hand over their sauce-covered daughter.

"Excellent game plan," he agreed.

Catherine had shredded Angie's portion into her bowl but instead of putting her in the highchair, the toddler was seated on a huge beach towel with her mommy while Cammie was enjoying a new marrow bone a few feet away in her casa.

When Angie ate another bite with gusto and added more mess to her cheeks and chin, Steve couldn't resist bending over to kiss the little sauce covered face once more. He chuckled again at her two-fisted eating as he beamed at his wife telling her, "You are totally your daddy's daughter."

Not long after her parents finished eating, the eighteen month old was licking her dish.

"Dada, ah eee em nummm," she said while holding up both sauce-drenched hands to make her point: she was all finished with her lunch and wanted them wiped off. "Ah eee em, Mama?"

"You know, Angie," Steve told her, his tone conspiratory even though his smile stretched ear to ear. "This isn't the first time I've seen a beautiful girl polish off her weight in spare ribs, and I gotta say…" He took a couple of baby wipes from the packet Catherine was holding, glanced between his wife and daughter and grabbed a few more. "I am no less impressed than I was the first time I watched your mommy do it." Motioning her forward and nodding when she stood and toddled into his arms he added, "Let Daddy clean you off while Mommy … de-sauces herself."

Catherine finished removing the sauce from her own face and hands, and while Steve lifted a fairly-clean Angie she gathered up the towel.

Steve stood, Angie still in his arms, and said, "I'll run Cammie while you hose yourselves down." Kissing both of them, he passed her their daughter. Pulling out his phone again, he snapped another shot as Catherine went to do just that with a tiny smirk.

While he clipped on Cammie's leash, the image of eighteen year old Catherine eating ribs in summer whites surfaced in his mind. Looking up, he watched as she turned on the hose's sprinkler attachment and said, "That was yummy and messy, right, baby girl? But we'll have fun cleaning up."

Angie squealed with laugher as her mommy picked her up and ran through the water.

Placing Angie on her feet and taking her little hand for the next pass through the water, Catherine's laughter joined her daughter's.

Steve patted Cammie's shoulder and the two stepped off the deck for their run. Smiling to himself at how his amazing wife could turn eating ribs into an adventure for their toddler he took off towards the water with Cammie at his side.

_# End. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: __**marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net __**Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

_You can join our mailing list by __**emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com**__ with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

_And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller _


End file.
